


Sleigh Ride

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [78]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Skipthur, fandot summer christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Martin and Arthur go on a romantic sleigh ride.





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Summer Christmas Creativity Night.  
> Prompt: Sleigh Ride
> 
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Sleigh rides were brilliant! Not that Arthur had tried many of them, actually this was his first one, but this one was beyond brilliant. 

The temperature outside was freezing, but he was covered in several thick blankets and something that looked like it came directly from a sheep (it was probably good that Herc hadn’t seen this) and, most importantly, Skip was sitting right next to him.

As the coachman led them fast through the snow Martin and Arthur were watching the stars and the pine trees that looked like they were flying, while listening to the sound of the bells on the horse. It was all very romantic and very Christmas-y, thought Arthur.

Skip’s nose was almost as red as Rudolph’s now, and he was trying to burrow his face in the blankets. Arthur smiled and found Skip’s hand under all the layers.

”Are you cold?”

”Just my face,” said Martin.

”I have an idea,” said Arthur and let go of Skip’s hand for a minute. He pulled the blankets over their heads. ”Better?”

”It’s warmer, but I don’t think we’ll be able to breathe for long under here.”

”Then let’s make good use of the time,” said Arthur and kissed Martin’s nose. Martin smiled back and leaned in for a proper kiss.

”Thank you for organising this,” Arthur whispered after their lips parted. ”It’s brilliant! I love you so much.”

”I love you, too, Arthur. Now, let’s make sure we make good use of the air we have left before we go back up in the cold.”

”Brilliant!”


End file.
